A Tale of Two Souls PT 1
by psalty
Summary: The Eternal Winter has come and gone, Elsa is now finally a happy woman, but when mysterious murders start to plague the countryside, can Elsa protect the kingdom she holds dear?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**** I already have this chapter on a crossover section, but I figured I would get more readers if I put on the Frozen archive, so enjoy, and please R&R :)**

Prologue

It had been a year since that stupid elf had knocked him off Kelvin's Cairn.

A year of total misery.

He missed those companions. He missed Effron, the broken half teifling that had helped him free Guenhwyvar, he missed Ambergris, the hilarious dwarven woman who had been a great friend, he missed Afafrenfere, the monk who had been loyal and true, he missed Artemis Entreri, the assassin who was the last link to his past, he missed Wulfgar, the barbarian who he had taught to be a fighter for justice, he missed Regis, that halfling who had been an unending source for cheer, he missed Bruenor Battlehammer, the dwarf who had been one of his greatest friends, and above all, he missed Cattie'brie, his wife and soul mate.

He missed them all, and he would still be with half of them, if it were'nt for that cursed elf, Dahliah Sin'Felle, the one who had knocked him from a cliff.

He had thought he would die, he had thought he would finally be reunited with those people who had been the first to accept him, but alas, Jarlaxle had found him first, had saved him.

He was Drizzt Do'urdan, once one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the material plane, now as twisted and broken as the teifling warlock, Effron.

He now rode his magnificent unicorn, Andahar, through the streets of Silverymoon, approaching the palace of a friend he had thought dead until recently, the lady of Silverymoon, Lady Aluastrial.

When Drizzt arrived at the doors of the palace, he was greeted by a familiar face, the same elf who had been captain of the guard those many years ago when he had visited this city often, Talahar Silverwood.

"Drizzt Do'urdan?" the elf said in shock, for although it had been many years and Drizzt had changed much since his last visit, Talahar remembered the Drow well.

Indeed the Drow was nowhere near the graceful and skilled warrior he had been a century ago, his leg was twisted and he walked with a limp, there was a garish scar across his forhead, and his left arm was twisted, all in all, Drizzt looked like a veteran returning from a war.

"Talahar," Drizzt said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" the elf asked.

"Long story," Drizzt said with a wince. "Could i please talk to Alaustriel?"

"Yes, yes of course," said Talahar. He then beckoned to two of the guards.

"Help him get to the audiance room," he said.

The guards nodded and rushed over to Drizzt and put his arms over there shoulders.

When they got to the audiance room, they opened the doors and Drizzt saw Alaustrial sitting in a chair with her back turned, in front of her was Talahar telling her that she had a guest.

When Talahar saw them enter, he nodded to them, and Alaustrial turned in her chair.

Her eyes widened indeed when she saw Drizzt standing there.

"Drizzt!" she gasped, "What are you doing here? What happened to you? You look like you spent a hundred years in the hands of the Balor, Errtu!

Drizzt smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too, Alaustrial," he said, eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Alaustrial said, blushing in embaressment. "Please sit down, someone get him some wine!"

Drizzt nodded gratefully and sat down next to her.

Once Drizzt had drank a glass of wine and looked comfortable (well, as comfortable as he would get with the scars of the fall from Kelvin's Cairn), she started asking him about the last two hundred and fifty years, how he had gotten so twisted up, and a billion other questions.

Drizzt held up his hand for her to stop.

"Well, my story begins about a 24 years after Cattie'brie and Regis died, as you probobly know, that was the time that Bruenor died mysterisly."

Alaustriel nodded, she remembered the day the messenger from mithril hall had arrived with the knews very well.

"Well, Bruenor did not die for more then fifty years later, he only faked his death so that he could find Gauntlgrym, which is where he and Pwent died fighting the primordial that had destroyed Neverwinter."

"On that little adventure, i met an elf named Dahliah Sin'felle, and i was infatuated with her, we went on a lot of adventures together after Bruenor died, but after awhile , she got annoyed with how much i missed Cattie'brie _and _i told her that i was done with the relationship so she attacked me, i could have defeated her, but i held back, i did'nt want to hurt her so she managed to knock me off Kelvin's Cairn, and, as you can see, i am now a twisted cripple," Drizzt said.

"If i had known about that, i would have had the elf arrested the moment she stepped into my city," said Alaustriel.

"When did she come through?" Drizzt asked.

"A year ago, accompinied by Artemis Entreri and a bunch of other people," Alaustriel said. "They told me you were dead."

"They prolly thought i was dead," Drizzt said bitterly. "I wish i had died on that cliff."

"Don't say that Drizzt!" Alaustrial. "I can help you recover your old skill!"

Drizzt looked at her doubtfully.

"I have gone to some of the most powerful clerics in the land and they have not been able to heal me," he said.

"This is not healing, rather, restarting," Alaustrial said with a grin.

Drizzt looked confused.

"I don't get it" he said.

"I can send you to a different world!" exclaimed Alaustrial.

"And how will that help me?" Drizzt asked, "Being in a differen world won't change what happened with Dahliah."

"But what about if you were using your body that belonged to _that _world, and not this body," Alaustrial said with an excited smile.

"I'm not catching on," Drizzt said.

"About 160 years ago, i discovered a new form of interworld travel," Alaustrial explained. "Basically, everybody has a different body in different worlds, the bodys look exactly like every other body, except, if you have not used it before, there will be no damage done to it!"

"It sounds interesting," Drizzt said. "Is it easy?"

"Well, for a wizard of my power it is," Alaustrial said.

"Then let's do it," Drizzt said.

"Okay, come with me," she said, and proceeded to lead Drizzt to a different room.

When they arrived, Alaustrial quickly went to a shelf and grabbed some spell components

She then walked to the center of the room and drew a circle with some chalk.

After she finished with the circle, she raised her hand above it and started chanting.

When she finished, there was a bright flash of light, and when Drizzt could see again, in place of the circle was a whirlpool of the same size.

It was then that Alaustrial turned to him.

"When you jump through, you will find yourself in the valley of the living rock," she said. "There you will find a bunch of rock type creatures that the people of that world call trolls, but they are nothing like the trolls of Toril. One of them is a troll named Grand Pabbie, he is a friend of mine, and he can help.

Drizzt nodded, then turned to the portal.

"At long last, i will be strong again," he said.

He then jumped into the swirling pool, and everything went black.

. . .

Drizzt opened his eyes and saw a creature that looked like it was made of stone looming over him.

He quickly sat up, looking startled.

"What are you?" he asked.

"We are trolls," said the creature.

Drizzt then realized that he was surrounded by the creatures.

"My name is Grand Pabbie," the first creature said. "What is your name?"

"I am Drizzt Do'urdan," said Drizzt, then, remembering what Alaustrial had said about a troll named Grand Pabbie, "Oh, your Grand Pabbie, i'm a friend of Alaustrial, she sent me here cause my Toril body was crippled, and she said that you could help me out.

The troll nodded, then proceeded to tell Drizzt everything he would need to know about this world in order to become a citizen.

When Grand Pabbie finished, Drizzt thanked him then left to find a cave to live in.

As Drizzt trekked through the woods, a couple yards from the road, he suddenly heard the sound of horses thundering down the road.

When he heard them he quickly went to the side of the road.

"Dorannis, we are not going to make it!" shouted a woman's voice.

"Yes, we will!" shouted a man's voice, Dorannis', Drizzt assumed.

Drizzt peared onto the road and saw two horses thundering down the road towards his position.

One horse was white and had a woman with brown hair and a young blond, almost white haired girl on it.

The other was a grey appoloosa with a man with brown hair and goatee and an unconcious girl with red hair that had a white streak in it.

Drizzt stepped out onto the road.

"You folks in trouble?" he asked.

"It's my daughter, she was injured in an accident earlier," said the man. "Now if you will excuse us we need to get to the valley of the living rock quickly."

"Let me help, i can get there in a matter of minutes," Drizzt offered.

"That is very kind of you, but i don't like to trust stangers with my children," the man said.

"You don't have to worry, i am a ranger, part of an order dedicated to helping others," Drizzt said, and took out a whistle and blew into it.

A magnificent unicorn appeared after he blew into it and Drizzt mounted it.

"Yes, but how do i know you are what you say you are?" the man asked.

"Good point, you can ride with me," Drizzt said.

The man glared with suspicion at Drizzt, but hopped up behind him, cradling his daughter.

"Hah!" Drizzt cried to his unicorn, and the steed galloped off down the road, far faster than any horse could naturally go.

The unicorn galloped through the night, leaping over fallen trees, galloping past wildlife, the steed was amazingly fast, and got to the valley in almost five minutes.

When they arrived, the man leapt off the unicorn and called out into the night.

"Hello!" he called. "Please help my daughter!"

Suddenly the boulders scattered all over the place started rolling towards the man.

One of them unrolled into one of the trolls that had greeted Drizzt when he had first awoken in this world.

"It's the king!" it exclaimed, and whisperes started to swirl through the crowd of trolls that had formed around them.

Suddenly Grand Pabbie walked up to the king.

"Let me see the girl," he said.

The king nodded and lowered the shivering red head to the ground by Pabbie.

"You are lucky it was not her heart, it can not so easily be changed, but the head can be persuaded," the troll said.

The troll then started to peform some kind of magic, and after a few seconds, the girl seemed to get much more comfortable.

"She will be fine now, but she should forget everything she has ever experienced with magic," Pabbie said. "I will take away the magic, but leave the fun."

At that moment, the man's wife and other daughter rode into the clearing on the snowy white horse.

"Is she going to be alright?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but she must forget the curse," the man said.

"You mean she won't remeber that i have powers?" the white haired girl said for the first time.

"It's for the best," the man said.

"Listen to me, Elsa," said Pabbie, and he waved his hands to show a big cloud.

"Your power has great beauty," he said, and a shape of a slender woman appeared, creating a marvelas huge snowflake in the air above her.

"But it also has great danger," the troll added, "fear will be your enemy!"

And with that, the snowflake above the woman disolved and a bunch of monsters appeared and consumed her.

The young blond gasped and leapt into her fathers arms.

"She can control it," he said. "We will teach her, until then we will close the castle gates, keep her hidden, keep her contact with people limited."

With that, the man turned to Drizzt.

"Thank you for your help," he said. "We don't even know who you are, you don't know who we are!"

"That does not matter among the rangers of toril, we defend the helpless, it is our duty as worshippers of Meilekki," Drizzt said. "And my name is Drizzt Do'urdan."

"Sounds foreign," the king said.

"I am a foreigner," Drizzt said.

"Well, i am King Dorannis, this is my wife, Queen Reena, and these are my children, Princess Elsa, the heir to the throne of Arendelle, and her little sister, Princess Anna," the man said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, now i have to find a place to settle," Drizzt said.

"Come to Arendelle with us, we can find a house for you to live in," Dorannis offered.

"No, thank you," Drizzt declined, "I would rather live out in the wilds."

"Very well," the king said, then mounted his horse, saluted Drizzt, then rode off in the direction they had come from.

Drizzt waved after them, then turned and dived into the dark forest.

Many years passed until Drizzt ever talked to anyone from that family, and in those years he befriended a merchant named wandering Oaken, weathered a winter that came down in the middle of summer, and saved many a merchant from bands of highway men.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: There are three more chapters I am going to add, so don't go anywhere just yet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**** Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

Drizzt circled the bandits' camp, looking for the best approach.

Finally he decided to jump on to a tree close to a wagon filled with ale and brandy an other flamable beverages and shoot it with his exsplosive arrows.

When Drizzt landed in the tree, he took a barrel of ale out and braced it in his tree to bring to Oaken to drink with.

He then picked his bow up, nocked an arrow, then shot the wagon, which blew sky high.

The highway men instintly started falling all over each other to reach there weapons, and when they did, they turned and found a single, solitary figure standing on the charred remains of the wagon, cloak billowing in the wind, hood hiding all facial features except his eyes, which glowed lavender.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

"Soon enough, every bandit, thief, assassin, and criminal will shudder at my name," said Drizzt. "Drizzt Do'urdan!"

Drizzt then dropped a globe of darkness on the band, and they all started screaming.

The screaming only intensified when Drizzt and another dark shape leapt into the globe and started the slaughter.

After a couple minutes, all the screams stopped, and the forest was deathly silent.

Drizzt and his faithfull panther companion, Guenhwyvar, soon emerged from the globe.

Drizzt ran up his tree, grabbed the barrel of ale, then leapt down and the pair started north, towards Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

. . .

Elsa sat at her desk going through documents and trying to figure out the birthday party plans for her little sister, Anna.

As Elsa went through the lists of ideas for the party, her eyes came across a document that Captain Wuldar had brought to her and asked her to look at.

This is what it said:

_Massive amounts of murders happening all over Arendelle._

_The prince of the Southern Isles and attemted userper of the throne, Prince Hans, is suspected of being part of a conspiracy to assassinate the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa._

_The High Captain of the Guard of Arendelle, Captain Wuldar, suggests that the city is put under curfew, and the defenses increased dramaticly._

There was more written on the document, but it was only the details of the murders, and Elsa was in to much thought to bother reading about what the bodys looked like.

Just great, Elsa already had guards investigating a strange man in the north who was slaughtering highway men left and right, now she had a full scale murder investigation to invest in.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, and Anna poked her head in.

"Yoo hoo, what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to a chair and collapsing in it.

Anna was turning twenty in a couple days, and although her body looked a little more matured, she was still a happy, go lucky little girl on the inside, which was why Elsa and Kristoff had both agreed that Anna was not ready for marriage, as Kristoff planned to propose eventually.

"Just trying to figure out what to do for your birthday party," Elsa answered.

"Is it really that comlicated?" Anna laughed. "Just have the cooks cook up a delicious dinner and dessert, with chocolate, and invite everybody over."

"Anna, you are turning twenty, it is custom that there is something special done," Elsa said.

"Ok," Anna said, "But i just wanted to tell you that Repunzel's and Eugene's ship is about a mile from the docks, they are almost here."

Elsa jumped up, for she always got excited when her older cousin Repunzel and her husband Eugene visited, which was almost once a month (despite the distance) since Elsa had become queen and they had met for the first time.

Despite Repunzel being several years older, Elsa was the far more mature one.

Elsa ran to her room, got on some more formal clothes, and then ran for the gates.

When she got there, she saw Kristoff and Captain Wuldar, a seven foot tall , black haired giant with crystal blue eyes arguing with Anna.

"Me and Elsa don't need some guard captain to escort us to the docks! i found it fine on my first day outside the castle gates!" Anna yelled.

"Yes, but today a foreign prince and princess are arriving, the docks will be crowded, the perfect scenerio to murder Arendelle royalty!" Wuldar said.

"Wuldar is right, Anna," Kristoff said. "There is no telling what kind of riff raff will be there today."

Anna glared at Kristoff. She had been in a bad mood with the icemaster for a while now. As she put it, Kristoff continued to date her and lead her on, but had not kissed her once since she had given him his replacement sled, and had not asked her to marry him, she basicly thought he was not serious about there relationship.

"They are right, Anna, we could use the extra protection," Elsa said.

"Fine," Anna snarled.

The four then started for the docks together.

When they arrived, the ship from Corona was just docking.

When the ramp for the ship came down, a long haired blondie appeared at the top with a handsome man with brown, short hair and a goatee.

"Elsa, Anna!" the blondie yelled.

"Repunzel!" shrieked Anna in glee.

The blond haired princess ran down the ramp and hugged Anna tightly, then proceeded to do the same with Elsa.

"Hello, Repunzel, how are you?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Great, especially now that we are finally off that boat," Repunzel said with grin.

"She has been on edge since we got on the boat in Corona," Eugene said.

"Hello Eugene, how are you?" Elsa asked her cousin-in-law.

"Fine, you?" Eugene answered.

"Fine, but i need to discuss something with you and Repunzel," Elsa said.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"Not here," Elsa said, looking around nervously.

With that, the group started for the palace.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Kai and Gerda.

"Your Magesty, there is someone here to see you," Gerda said.

"I don't like the looks of though," Kai said worriedly.

Elsa nodded and started for the throne room, followed by her friends and family.

"Send him to the throne room," she said.

When the group arrived at the throne room, Elsa sat down in her throne to await the stranger while everybody else sat on the couches in the room, except Wuldar, who stood right next to Elsa protectivly.

A couple minutes later, a man in a dark cloak with a hood walked in.

"Your Magesty, i am here to offer you my services for your little - problim," the man said.

"What problem?" Elsa asked suspiciosly.

"You know which one i am talking about," the man said, "and i know of a man that will be perfect for this kind of job."

"What do you think, Repunzel?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it can't hurt," Repunzel said.

"Fine," Elsa said, "But you had better not betray me, Wuldar, go get him some supplies."

The captain nodded.

It was not until after he left that Elsa thought to ask the man for his name.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Artemis Entreri."

**Again, i would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this, especially Dakkie, who had some helpful critiscism, and Bailfire, who is my sister. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**** And here we go for the third, enjoy :)**

Drizzt walked into the store, glad to be visiting his only human friend alive, Wandering Oaken.

"Yoo hoo," called a cheerful voice.

Drizzt looked over at the counter, and saw a huge man sitting there.

He was blond haired and was big enough to make Drizzt think of his old friend, Wulfgar.

"Well met, Oaken, you thirsty?" Drizzt asked.

"What do you have?" Oaken asked.

"Just a barrel of ale given to me by my most recent victims," Drizzt answered with a grin.

Oaken grinned back. "I have to finish up this list of supplies I need from Arendelle, go ahead and get some cups out of the back."

Drizzt nodded, he knew his way around the store because he came here often.

Drizzt walked into the back room.

It was dark, and his warrior senses were screaming at him.

Drizzt put his hands on the hilts of his weapons, then he heard a voice.

"Don't move."

Drizzt froze, then whirled around, his scimitar in his right hand leading the way.

His attacker jumped back, easilly avoiding the attack.

The man who had ambushed him was wearing fine clothes, wore a cloak with a hood that covered his face, and wielded a sword with a basic skill that told Drizzt he could quickly beat this man.

"Drop your weapons, I am a skilled swordsman," the man said.

"Drizzt grinned.

"Don't make me laugh, I grew up in a world where you were either the best, or you were dead," he said. "if I were you, i wuld be the one dropping my weapon.

"The man started to scoff, but suddenly Drizzt leapt forward and knocked the weapon from the man's grip.

Suddenly there was a scream from the main room, and a woman's voice called from it.

"Hans, we need to get out of here!" she called.

The man then touched a ring on his finger, and disappeared.

Drizzt ran into the main room, and saw Oaken on the counter in a pool of his own blood.

Drizzt ran over and checked his pulse.

He did not feel anything.

The ranger raised his head, and his eyes were blazing.

"So, the Hunter returns," said a very familiar voice.

Drizzt whirled.

"What are you doing here, Entreri?" he asked.

"Hunting Dahlia," the former assassin said.

Drizzt's face paled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She is the one that killed the big one," came the answer, "And we need to go to Arendelle to stop her from killing the queen."

"No, I cannot go near her," Drizzt said.

"Listen, I know that you are prolly still suffering from what happened, but she needs to be stopped, and I can't do this without you," Entreri said.

"Fine," Drizzt said.

"Ok, the queen is holding a birthday party for her little sister tomorrow, and I think that she will strike then," Entreri said.

"So we go there and watch for her?" Drizzt asked.

"Yes," said Entreri.

"Well, we should get going then," Drizzt said, heart beating fast.

The two warriors then summoned there respectful mounts, Entreri his nightmare, Drizzt his unicorn.

"Entreri," Drizzt said.

"What."

"It is good to see you."

. . .

"So, someone is hunting your people like sheep?" Eugene asked after Elsa had told her cousins about what had been going on.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do," Elsa said hopelessly.

"I will bet it is that bastard Hans," Anna growled.

"We can't know that," Elsa said.

"It is logical," Repunzel said, "Bad people don't easily give up on what they want."

"I think you all should just relax and vist, the soldiers will find whoever is doing this, Wuldar said.

"Wuldar is right," said Elsa, "We should just enjoy eachothers company for now."

The cousins then all started to discuss the party, not knowing that on the roof outside there were two people listening in on there conversation.

"Let's kill them now," Hans growled.

"No, the successful assassin waits for the right moment," said his female companion, her face covered by a hood.

"I just want them dead," Hans complained.

The woman turned her head and lowered her hood to reveal a tanned face with a blue tattoo stamped across her face, and her brown hair done in a wode.

"And they will be, you just need to be patient," said Dahlia Sin'felle.

**AN: One more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**** Wow, this chapter makes me super excited! This is also the last one I have written right now, so it will be a couple days till I get the next posted :)**

Drizzt and Artemis walked up to the castle, their hoods pulled low over their faces.

As they approache the gate, they saw guards searching everyone before they were aloud in.

"What is going on?" an old man asked the guards.

"There is a killer on the loose, so weapons are not aloud anywhere near the royal family," the guard said.

"Damn it," Artemis hissed.

"How in the Abyss are we going to protect the queen when our weapons are held by the guards?" Drizzt muttered.

"We will just have to convince them," Artemis answered.

When the two got two the gate, they were stopped and told to hand over there weapons.

"We were hired by the queen to protect her and the princess," Artemis answered.

The guard narrowed his eyes, then whispered to his buddy. The other one nodded then ran off.

"Where is he going," Artemis asked.

"He will get the captain, and he will decide whether or not to allow you to keep your weapons," the guard answered.

Artemis looked alarmed at this. He gave Drizzt a look that said, run!

When the guard turned his attention to another person, the two disappeared into the shadows of the wall.

As they watched the man look back to where they had been standing a moment ago, they saw him look around in alarm.

Suddenly two men appeared, one was the guard's companion, the other was a huge man with black hair. He wore the same grey long coat that the other guards wore, but he did not wear the tall hat.

"Where are they?" the big man asked them.

"They disappeared," the guard said nervously.

"What?"

"I was letting someone else in, and they completely disappeared!" the guard said.

"What did the men look like?" the big man asked.

"I could not tell, they both wore cloaks with hoods over there faces," the guard answered.

The big man, who was obviously the leader, looked around.

"Keep an eye out for them, meaning keep an eye on the walls, towers, anything that they could climb to get an arrow shot at the queen."

"Captain, how in the world would they climb a wall like that?" the guard asked.

"You did not know the man who could do all that and more."

The captain walked back to the party, muttering under his breath.

"That man looks familiar," Drizzt said quietly to Artemis.

"Now that you mention it, he does," Artemis answered. "Must be why I feel like I should stay away from him, not to mention, he was very unfriendly when the queen recruited me."

"Really? I feel like I should walk up to him and hug him," Drizzt said.

"Well, we are going to have to climb the wall, no other way in," Artemis said.

The two got up and started climbing the wall, finding handholds where no one else would. When they got to the top, they sat down and started scanning the area, looking all over the place.

Drizzt's eyes fell across Queen Elsa, whom he had met the very day he had come to this world, when she was a child. She was beautiful, her hair a platinum blond, just enough makeup, she was an amazing person.

Sitting with her were four other people, two men and two woman.

One of the woman, a pretty red head, he assumed was the little girl who had been unconcious that day. She was talking _alot _to all the other people around her.

Sitting next to her was one of the mountain men, that Drizzt traded with sometimes. His hair was blond, and he was a well built man. He was really quite and seemed content with listening to the others.

The other woman was a beautiful girl with golden blond hair, and she was chatting just as animatidly as the redhead.

The other man was a handsome man, who looked like a trouble maker. He had medieum length brown hair with a little goatee. Drizzt thought he looked familiar, then he realized that the man was an outlaw he had seen on a poster a couple years ago.

Drizzt nudged Artemis. The assassin looked at the drow, then looked where he was pointing.

"Who?" he asked.

"The brown haired man," Drizzt answered, "a couple years ago, he was on wanted posters all over the place, keep an eye on him."

. . .

Elsa got up from her chair.

"I am going to get something to drink guys, I will be right back," she said to her friends.

When she got to the drinks booth, she ordered a glass of wine. As she sat there waiting for it, a woman walked up mto the booth and sat down next to her.

"An ale please," she said in a melodic voice.

Elsa staired at the woman, she was the strangest person she had ever seen, with hair done in a braid, and all the hair around the braid shaved, a blue tattoo was on her tan face, but the most strange thing was her pointy ears.

Suddenly the woman leaned close, whispering in her ear.

"If you want the murders to stop, you _will_ come to the ice palace."

Elsa choked on her drink, then loosed a blast of ice at the woman, but the woman block with her staff.

Suddenly a silver streaking arrow hit the ground at the womans feet, blowing and sending her flying, and blinding Elsa.

. . .

Wuldar heard a bunch of screaming coming from the drinks booth, and he turned his head.

Standing there was his queen, about to be pummelled be the on of the most outlandish elves he had ever seen, wait why was there an elf here in the first place?

Suddenly a silver streaking arrow hit the ground at the womans feet with a small explosion, knock the elf off her feet and sending Elsa reeling away with a cry.

Wuldar was stunned, there was only one bow in all the world (or worlds) that had magickly exploding arrows.

Wuldar shook his head, he had to save his queen!

He drew his sword, then, with a cry of 'Tempus!' charged the elf, but a cloaked figure got there first.

The elf exchanged a few words with him, then disappeared.

The cloaked figure turned around to help Elsa up, then his hood slid off, revealing a face that turned Wuldar's knees to jelly, a drow elf, but not just any drow elf, his friend and teacher, Drizzt Do'urden.

"D-Drizzt?" the captain asked hesitently.

The drow turned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Wulfgar."

**AN: There we go, and just so everyone knows, Wulfgar, Drizzt, Artemis, and Alaustriel are all characters from a book series I read, and the reason I had the intro of Wulfgar so dramatic, is he supposedly died a hundred years or so ago ;) as for Artemis, he is just not supposed to be in Arendelle :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**** Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. There is not much of Elsa or Anna in this, it mostly focuses on the reunion of Drizzt and Wuldar, or, as we must now call him, Wulfgar ;)**

Drizzt stood there, staring at the huge man.

"But... how... you should be dead," he stuttered.

"Errrr, it is a long story," Wulfgar said.

Suddenly Elsa got up, brushed the dirt off her dress then looked at Drizzt.

"Who are you? And how do you know Wuldar? And his name is not Wulfgar," she said.

Anna suddenly came running up.

"Elsa, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Elsa said.

Anna turned to Drizzt.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Well, my queen, you sure forgot me quick," Drizzt said with a grin.

"Have we met?" Elsa asked.

"You would think you would remember a unicorn," Drizzt remarked.

"Wait, that was you?" Elsa said in surprise.

"Yea, that was me," Drizzt said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm lost," Anna said.

"I am the reason you are alive," Drizzt said.

Anna looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I would like to know that as well," Wulfgar said.

Before Drizzt could explain, Elsa started.

"Do you remember how I told you about how we took you to the trolls after I hit you with my ice powers the first time?" she asked Anna.

"Ummm, yea," Anna said.

"What I did'nt tell you was that if it had not been for a stranger we met on the road, you would not have made it," Elsa said.

"You mean, _he _saved me?" Anna said.

"Yes, he saved you," said Elsa.

"How was he able to get us their faster?" Anna asked.

"He had a unicorn that was way faster then our horses," Elsa said.

"Ooohhhh, do you still have it?" Anna asked Drizzt.

"Umm, yea," he said.

"Can I see it!" she squealed.

"Sure," Drizzt said, then took his pendent and summoned Andahar.

When the unicorn appeared, Anna squealed and started stroking it.

"Drizzt, can I talk to you?" Wulfgar whispered to the dark elf.

"Sure," Drizzt said.

The two men walked off.

"Was it peaceful?" Wulfgar asked.

"Was what peaceful?" Drizzt asked.

"When she passed."

"Oh, well, peaceful, if not natural," Drizzt said saddly.

"How did it happen?" Wulfgar asked.

"Well, it was only a couple years after you left, she had been practicing magic with Alaustrial, well we were on our way back to Mithril Hall, I woke up one morning, and she was a couple yards away from me, practicing her magic, when one of her spells backfired, sending her into a coma," Drizzt said, "we tried everything, Regis even tried his pendant, but that only sent Regis into a coma too. Well, Mielekki finally took their souls."

Wulfgar stared at Drizzt, barely able to process the fact that Cattie-Brie had died before her time.

"What about Bruenor? Is he still alive?" Wulfgar asked.

"No, he died almost fifty years later," Drizzt said. "We found Gauntlgrym, and he died putting down a massive monster that was threatening to tear a nearby town apart."

"So, they are all dead?" Wulfgar asked.

"Yes, even Pwent," Drizzt said.

"Gods," said Wulfger, taking a shuddering breath. "I saw you on the wall, who was that with you?"

Drizzt grimaced.

"I don't think you will like that answer," he said.

"Who is it?" Wulfgar asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Entreri," Drizzt said, waiting for the outburst.

"WHAT!" Wulfgar roared. "You would bring that assassin around the queen of Arendelle?"

"He is fine, he's changed," Drizzt said.

"That man will never change," Wulfgar growled.

"He is fine," Drizzt said.

"What makes you believe that?"

"We have fought side by side," said a voice from the shadows.

Artemis appeared, making Wulfgar stiffen.

"It is because of me Drizzt was even here tonight, that your precious Queen is alive." Artemis said. "That woman who attacked her, I know her, and even with her ice powers, Queen Elsa would not have stood a chance."

"Artemis is right, her combat expertise is like me or him," Drizzt said.

"Who is she?" Wulfgar asked.

"Her name is Dahliah Sin'felle, and the reason she is the way she is is because of a tragedy when she was still a teen," Artemis said. "Her tribe was slaughtered and she was raped, leaving her with child."

Wulfgar looked shocked.

"Well, be that as it may, she must at least be locked up," Wulfgar said. "Drizzt, you seem to know her, will you be willing to be a bodyguard for Elsa?"

"Of course, gives me a reason to stick around," Drizzt said with a grin.

"That bastard is still alive!" Dahliah yelled as she entered the cave she shared with Hans Westerguard.

"Who," Hans asked from where he was cooking supper.

"Drizzt Do'urden."

"What does that mean?" Hans asked.

"It means that there is another person who must die."

**AN: Ohhhh, who here is hating Dahliah? I know I do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**** I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update, I have been real busy lately :P oh who am I kidding, I have been playing to much World of Warcraft, lol. Well, here it is, enjoy :)**

Wulfgar and Elsa sat at the table in the conference room, with the captain trying to convince Elsa to let Drizzt be her body guard.

"Elsa, he is the only one who can protect you from Dahliah Sin'felle!" Wulfgar said.

"I can controll snow an ice, i highly doubt that she can defeat me," Elsa said.

"Elsa, she comes from a world where magic is an every day part of life, if she has not faced magic users before, then she would be someone we could laugh at her while we eat dinner!" Wulfgar said.

"Well, why can't you be my body guard?" Elsa pleaded.

"Because she is Drizzt's and Entreri's equel," Wulfgar said.

"And your not," Elsa grumbled.

"That's right," Wulfgar said.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

Drizzt opened the door and slipped in.

"I heard you guys talking, and Wulfgar is right, Elsa, Dahliah is dangerous, and you should have either me or Artemis protecting you," Drizzt said.

"I would rather you, I still don't trust Entreri," Wulfgar said.

"Artemis Entreri is fine, Wulfgar," Drizzt scolded.

Suddenly a man covered in blood stumbled into the room.

"Your magesty!" he gasped. "Assassins in the court yard!"

Drizzt and Wulfgar leapt up.

"It is the pointy eared woman from the party and Prince Hans," the guard said.

"Go find Entreri and tell him to come to the court yard!" Drizzt said.

Drizzt and Wulfgar then ran out of the room.

When they arrived, they saw Dahliah killing guards left and right, and Hans was holding off three guards.

"Take out Hans," Drizzt told Wulfgar.

Drizzt then charged Dahliah.

Wulfgar took his hammer off his back.

"Tempus!" Wulfgar roared.

Hans turned and paled as he saw the huge man charging him.

He managed to side step the charging man, but he was surprised when Wulfgar whipped his hand out and caught Hans by his hair, dragging him along for the ride.

Drizzt stopped running when he got close to Dahliah.

"Dahliah!" he yelled.

The elven woman turned and grinned when she saw Drizzt.

"Drizzt, you ready to die now?" Dahliah said.

"Why are you doing this?" Drizzt said.

"I originaly came to get Artemis, but when i found dear Hans, we made a deal, I help him over throw Elsa, and he will help me get Artemis," Dahliah said.

"Dahliah, it is not to late to stop this madness," Drizzt said.

"Yes, it is," Dahliah said, "You are all going to die."

"Suddenly Drizzt saw Artemis sneaking up on the elf, and he decided he needed to keep her attention.

"Why are you doing this, Dahliah?" Drizzt said, "You are no better then Herzgo Alegni."

Drizzt saw Dahliah flinch.

"Don't ever compare me to him!" she shouted, then suddenly she had a dagger to her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should not slit your throat!" Artemis shouted.

Dahliah grinned.

"Looks like you got me," she said, then she touched a ring on her finger. The elf then disappeared.

Hans, who was struggling in Wulfgar's grip, touched a ring on his finger to, and disappeared.

Drizzt put his blades away, then walked away.

. . .

Elsa sat at her desk, going over papers, when a soldier suddenly came in.

"Your Magesty, Aubrikville just had a mass slaughter," the man said.

Elsa stared at the man.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean, eleven people just got slaughtered."

Drizzt, who was sitting at a table listening, looked at the queen.

"Prepare my horse, i will go there personally and try to help the people," Elsa said.

"I'm coming," Drizzt said.

"Then get ready," Elsa said.

. . .

Drizzt sat on his bed in the barracks, polishing his blades, when he heard a voice.

"Hello!" it said, "I don't think I have seen you around before!"

Drizzt turned, then dropped his swords and jumped back, for standing there was a snowman, alive and talking.

"What the hell are you?" Drizzt asked.

"My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the over friendly snowman said.

"Right," Drizzt said.

"You know, it's common courtesy to introduce yourself after people introduce themselves," Olaf said severly.

"I am Drizzt Do'urden," Drizzt said.

"Drizzt!" Elsa called from outside.

"I have to go," Drizzt said.

"OK, bye!" Olaf said.

"Is there supposed to be a walking talking snowman here?" Drizzt asked Elsa when he got outside.

"That's Olaf, I made him," Elsa said.

Drizzt stared at the woman.

"Oh," he said.

The two then mounted there horses and rode off.

The two rode for a couple of miles in silence, then Elsa cleared her throat.

"So, what is your world like?" she asked.

"Well, if like constant danger, then it is deffinitly where you want to be, you got orcs, trolls, goblins, drow, evil wizards, lots of stuff that would love to kill you," Drizzt said.

"What about the magic, is there people like me, who have ice powers?" Elsa asked.

"In Faerun, magic is as common a weapon as swords or axes," Drizzt said, and that is all they are considered as, weapons. While you don't seem to have as much magic as the wizards of my world, there is a disadvantage they have that you don't, while they have concentrate and chant, you can make ice appear easily, on the run, you are able to do it suddenly, and that is an advantage.

"What kind of magic do these wizards have?" Elsa asked.

Drizzt suddenly held up his hand.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"Something up ahead, just off the path," Drizzt said. "Stay here, I am going to investigate real quick, if something happens, call me."

Drizzt spurred his unicorn into a gallop.

When he rounded the corner of the path, he expected to be ambushed, but nothing happened.

He looked around, but found nothing out of the normal.

He shrugged and turned Andahar around and galloped back, but when he rounded the corner again, he was shocked to see Elsa's horse on the side of the road, and Elsa nowhere to be seen.

He jumped off his unicorn, and ran over to where he had left the Queen.

The road was covered in boot prints.

Drizzt followed the to the edge of the road, where they ended and gave way to the woods, but, thankfully, Drizzt was a ranger, and he could track through anything, and he saw the tell tale marks of a group of men walking through the woods, trampled grass, broken twigs, ETC.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the statuette he used to summon his panther companion and called her.

When the panther appeared, she instantly sensed something was wrong and crouched low and flattened her ears.

"Guenhwyvar, Elsa was captured, we have to rescue her," Drizzt said.

The panther started following the trail left by the men, Drizzt right behind her.

When they arrived at the campsite, Drizzt saw a tent that he instantly decided was where they were keeping Elsa.

"Guen go cause a distraction away from the tent," he said.

The panther disappeared into the woods.

Drizzt waited for a minute, the he heard a roar, and then all the men in the camp jumped up and ran in the direction of the roar.

Drizzt sprinted for the tent, and opened it just enough to peek inside.

Sitting in a chair, tied up, was the queen, unconcious, and standing at a desk was none other then Kristoff Bjorgman.

As Drizzt sat their staring in wonder, Elsa stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around groggily, then she saw Kristoff. She staired at the man in asonishment.

"I am sorry I have to do this, Queen Elsa, but it is the only way Hans Westerguard will stop killing people," he said, then picked a knife up and advanced on the Queen.

When his hand started to plunge towards Elsa's chest, he was suddenly knocked over by Drizzt Do'urden.

The blond man looked up from where he had landed just in time to see Elsa and Drizzt disappear.

**AN: I know this is a cliffhangar! Yay! Well, yay for me. *evil cackle***


	7. notification

**Notification**

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know, if you enjoy this story and plan on staying all the way to the end, then I strongly recommend you read my World of Warcraft story.**

**It will eventually link into the Tale of Two Souls story, so I would read the Wow one, just so you don't get confused later on :)**


End file.
